


Fresh Start:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Instant Attraction: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Apologies, Crying, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e08 Wahine'inoloa (Evil Woman), Family, Forgiveness, Fresh Start, Fresh Start/New Beginnings, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, Politeness/Manners, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Roses, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was relieved that he got the suspect that killed the man, in the sugar cane fields, But, There was one thing that he needed to do, He apologize to Dr. Olivia Victor for the way that he behaved, Will she accept his apology, & start fresh with him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	Fresh Start:

*Summary: Steve was relieved that he got the suspect that killed the man, in the sugar cane fields, But, There was one thing that he needed to do, He apologize to Dr. Olivia Victor for the way that he behaved, Will she accept his apology, & start fresh with him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

"Wow, Brother, You look great", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said, as the end of the day came & went, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly went home after finishing up their reports, "Thanks, Danno, I am gonna go see Dr. Victor, & hoping that she would accept my apology, I really hope that we can use her, as resource for the type of a case, like we just had", Danny nodded, & said, "Yeah, That would be nice". They walked out of the palace together, & went straight to their cars.

 

"Good luck, But I don't think you will need it, She will forgive you", Danny said, as the loudmouth detective got into his camaro, & Steve got into his truck, & they went on their separate ways. The Five-O Commander went to stop by a florist, & found some rare pink roses. He thought it would make a great icebreaker, as he apologizes profusely. **"I hope that she would forgive me, Cause I could see us being friends"** , he thought to himself, as he got into his truck once more, & was making his way towards her office.

 

Morgan, Dr. Olivia Victor's Assistant, & Secretary, saw Steve was coming in, & she stopped him from coming towards her door, "Commander, I don't think it's a great idea, Cause of the last encounter that you two had", "I came here to apologize to her, Can you please let her know that I am here ?, I am not gonna cause any trouble", "Of course", she said, & rang her office line. "Commander, What the hell are you doing here ?, I got a restraining order out on you", she said full of anger, & trying not to cry, as the last encounter was bothering her.

 

"I came here in peace, Dr. Victor, I also did my own research, & I brought you these", He handed over the roses with a hopeful smile, The Beautiful Doctor was impressed, & touched that he brought a peace offering to her, "Well, Since you are apologizing, & admitting that you were wrong, I can too, I am so sorry for the insults, That was hitting below the belt", as she indicated for him to sit, & joined him.

 

"I deserved it, I was also wondering if you can lift the restraining order against me, I might need your help, If a case like this pops up again, I might need your expertise", "Sure, I can, Please call me, Olivia", she said with a dazzling smile, He gave one in return, & said, "Call me, Steve", She remembered her manners, "I am sorry, My Manners, Can I get you something to drink ?", He shook his head, "No, I was heading out for something to eat, & I was wondering, Would you care to join me ?", The Beautiful Doctor was shocked. "As friends", Steve said clearing it up, "I would love too", She turned to her assistant, & said, "Morgan, Take the rest of the day off, & I will see you on Tuesday", she nodded, & they all left, Steve made sure that the office was secured, & then he, & Olivia were out on their way to dinner.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
